Who's Troublesome Now ?
by roy0611
Summary: Shikamaru always call Temari a Troublesome Woman. Now He's the one Troublesome. Short Story . ShikaxTema


Who's Troublesome Now ?

 **This is probably a short story of one of my favorite Naruto's Couple ShikaTema. I've been adore this pair for a long time , Enjoy it.**

Temari arrived at Konoha again for how many time she lost count. As an Ambassador of Suna it's her job to be here. It might be exhaust with all of traveling stuff but she's happy to be here , why ? because a certain one man who she call "Crybaby" or "Lazy Bastard" or whatever bad habit about him she can think. So it's not a secret that man will be her escort every time she's been in Konoha , but looks like it's not this time.

She arrived at the gate and usually Shikamaru will be the one picking her up , she's so surprised to see another man not him.

"Temari-San" a Konoha's shinobi with a familiar uniform called out for her. "I was sent by Lord Sixth to be your escort for today" She frowned. "Okay then , this way please" He lead her away to Hokage's office leaved her no chance to ask about Shikamaru.

After some reports and conversation with Hatake Kakashi , The Sixth Hokage she didn't have to ask for the question she was curious about .

"I'm sorry that you might feel uncomfortable" He said , looking at The Suna's ambassador. "Shikamaru just return from mission last night and he look very sick" the answer astonished her a bit.

"He's sick ?" she ask again for sure. "Positive , he's at his house right now" He reply. The masked man though already knew how she would react , they might not show their feeling toward each other in the public but everyone know they are more than what so called Co-Worker. "Go see him" The Hokage didn't bother her to ask to leave. "Thank you , Hokage-Sama" and she didn't protest.

So here she is in front of The Nara Compound pushing on a door's bell. "Oh…Temari-san" The Nara's doorman recognize her. Of course he will , she's been here for who know how many. "I'm here to see Shikamaru" she stated. "This way please" he lead her away.

The Nara was intimated with her but with different condition. First they know her as The Suna's Ambassador , when the time went on it changed in to The Clan's Head personal guest and they know it will change again sooner or later.

"This room" the doorman motion his hand toward the door. She entered and met by a familiar female figure. "Yoshino-san" Temari greet the older woman , bowed her head a little bit. The said woman turn around and greet her with a warm smile. "Temari-chan" she call out sweetly.

In Temari's life she never been called like that before, she familiar with Temari-san or Lady Temari since she became Suna's ambassador. Her two brother used to call her Temari-neesan when they were a kid but now she's Temari to them. But being called like this make her feel good maybe it was Yoshino's way to make her feel close to The Nara's Family.

"I heard Shikamaru's sick, What happened ?" asked The girl. "Looks like he caught some of disease from Kiri , The one we didn't used to" The mother replied with a worries in her voice. "Choji has to carried him to bed early in the morning after discharge from hospital , Sakura-chan said he'll be fine after a couples of day" She ensure the girl , she know Temari might not show much of concern but she know enough to realize she care too much for her son.

Temari let out a relief sign she hold. "Can I see him ?" she asked Yoshino. "Of course , he must be happy to see you" Yoshino beam her with a sweet smile which Temari smile back to her. She go upstairs to the boy's room. It didn't seem to be locked so she open it quietly try not to wake him up.

And there's lied the said boy , a blanket covered up , sleep soundly on his bed. Temari let out a smile when she saw him. Slowly she sat down on his chair beside his bed while study her surroundings. A cup of water was left on a nightstand already half-glass drink , the windows open wide with an intention to give a clear fresh air. He breath steadily under the blanket , looking so peaceful.

She must stare at him and lost in her thought for too long not to realize Shikamaru shifting and laid on his side facing her. His eyes slightly open and after he saw a figure sit on his chair and saw a similar blond-hair with a female figure his eyes shot open , calling her immediately. "Temari ?" Temari jump a little bit cause she didn't expect him to wake up.

"Good Afternoon Lazy Bastard" She greet him with a mocking tone. "You sure love to sleep huh ? , since you still in your bed while the sun was already sky high". Shikamaru let a groan with an annoyance. If caught an odd disease wasn't bad enough , having Temari in his room teasing him while he have no power to urge back gonna make it worse. "I'm sick troublesome woman, can't you see ?" he try his best to fight back but much more like defend himself.

Seeing him get annoy but couldn't fight back feel like throw a kunai to the practice dummy for Temari , a poor boy can't do anything now to stop her. "I saw it , and I'm happy you are" Shikamaru look at her annoyingly.

He of all peoples should know this woman will do everything and take any chance to make fun of him. "Awwww….Don't be mad crybaby" she tease him some more , giggling with joy.

"If you came here just to make fun of me then please leave." He said turning his back on her. "I don't want to deal with you right now so please don't be troublesome" he surrendered knowing he can't win this whatever Temari think it is.

Satisfied from saw him surrendered easily. Temari think she could stop teasing him. She got up and sat on the edge of his bed still a smile on her face.

"Oww…common don't be mad" trying to sooth the boy she stroke his hair slowly. The tied up hair is now loosed make him look different than usual plus his red nose and blurry eyes. "I heard that you got sick so I came here to check on you" still stroking his hairs while talking to him. She can see his expression change from annoying to just fine now.

"When I didn't see you pick me up as usual I got curious and after I heard you got sick from the last mission it made me worry about you." Shikamaru didn't do or say anything , just listen to the blondie beside him. "I have the right to worry about my crybaby right ?"

Now Shikamaru turn to face her. He look at her gaze with his blurry eyes , right then Temari realize he look exhausted from both the mission he received and his condition right now. "Since when did I became your Crybaby?" he ask in a playful tone. "Since I've become your troublesome woman." Replied the Kunoichi with sweet smile.

It might seem odd to anyone who didn't know them of how they interact with each other. Sometime it confuse even their friends.

But both of them share some feeling nobody will never acknowledge or even understand. They urging , teasing , mocking or sometime threat to kill another one.

But it make them get closer while try to learn each other at the same time. He know she just want to have fun insult him and she know that every badmouth he said to her was nothing and he never mean it , it was like they express their true self to each other. Because in the end they are fond to each other and care very much.

"Get well soon okay" she was the one to speak up again but the eyes still locked. "I'll come to you everyday while I still in Konoha" She assured him. "You don't have to…I'll be better before you leave." He promised her back.

"And I'm sorry I can't escort you this time Mari" He called her by her nickname he gave her. "You don't have to Shika" She lowered her head and kiss him on his forehead. "Let me take care of you this time and next time you can make up." Shikamaru smile and relax. He feel way better just to have her by his side. She might be troublesome but he willingly to let her be if it can keep her by his side for a long time.

"Can I request something ?" he look at her with the pleading eyes , out of his usual self. "What can I do for you huh ?" and she too willingly to comply. Shikamaru smile wider as he adjust his position , now he rest his head on her laps. "Can we stay like these for a while ?" She's not sure what make him do something so childish and out of his character like these , may be it was a disease doing. "Looks Who's troublesome now ?" She just smile and give him a pinch on his nose.

 **FINALE**

 **And here goes my first short-Story.**

 **It was too long to be One-Shot I think so I decided to make it This way**

 **Since I really adore this Couple for a long time and everyone knew they will end up together after Naruto's Story end.**

 **So it might be more of them in the future along with others couple for different Manga/Anime**

 **Post some review if you like it.**

 **See you next time. xD**


End file.
